


Rock Bottom

by apollo_11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo_11/pseuds/apollo_11
Summary: Ashlyn is known to be that mom who likes order and organization. who can blame her, she's an army officer. But are the ideals of Ashlyn's American dream putting a strain on her marriage with Ali?This is gonna be like a wife swap with Tobin and Christen who are the chill and young parents but they may be too chill. What will happen when Ashlyn arrives at the Heaths.(Slow burner)





	1. SATURDAY

**Author's Note:**

> Yo people I'm back at writing. If like the 3 people that have read my previous work and wants me to finish them holla at me. Now that I kinda have more time to write I'll keep this going regularly, that is if y'all enjoy where it's headed. Bear in mind this work was done at 3am in the spur of the moment so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and shit.

  
Every Saturday morning it was chore day in the Harris household and that means that everyone should be awake at 8:30 am sharp. The children in the house knew that their bed must be made everyday and rooms be kept straight but on a Saturday there are room inspections, Saturday was also the day of main chores and errands if the children do not have these done within Ashlyn’s deadlines or fail to meet Ashlyn’s standards there will most likely be friction. With Ashlyn being an army officer she is very particular on how her house must be ran, some parents criticize her parental ways but she just shrugs them off because she knows organization and discipline is the cornerstone of a well managed household.

Ali stirred awake rolling over grasping the cold sheets beside her.  
“Fuck” she muttered to herself rubbing her eyes and stretching out.  
A very happy German Shepherd pounced onto the bed greeting Ali with lovely sloppy kisses followed by a sweaty Ashlyn making an appearance through the door frame in her running gear.  
“It’s been raining last night I have to clean the front garden later” Ashlyn said taking off her top  
“And so you let Daggy on the bed?” Ali said with slight irritation  
“yea we’re doing laundry today anyways…get all the kids linen and…”  
“No, I’m doing the laundry. You’ll do anything to not do it Ash” Ali interjected  
There was an awkward silence  
“I’m hoping in the shower, if you need me, call.” Ashlyn said taking off her running shorts and throwing them in the hamper. Ali got up and changed into her regular outfit that consisted of the typical denim mom jeans and a plain white top that was tied to the side. Pulled her hair into a simple bun and applied light make up, releasing a deep sigh she was ready for Saturday.

“Okay, wakey wakey it’s 8:30 people lets get the day started” she shouted walking down the hallway of rooms knocking on each door.  
“Lizzy please get up baby” she said opening her door on the last right.  
Being the youngest child meant that she had the lowest standards in the family and had it much easier compared to her older siblings Cormac and Riley. Ali put the kettle on as the children started dropping into the dining room. Riley the middle child had already started setting the table as Cormac helped his mother in the kitchen and little Elizabeth pattered around still in her pajamas trying to help Riley set the table.  
“What are you doing lizzy c’mon I already put the knife on the other side don’t move it.” Riley said in a tone  
“Watch it” Ali over heard darting her eyes towards Riley.

Elizabeth obliviously stood there holding the other knife, Riley took a breath of air “If ya wanna help lil bug you can place it on this mat” she said in a lighter voice picking up Elizabeth and letting her place the knife of a new mat.  
“There ya go, now give me a high-five” Elizabeth eagerly gave Riley a high-five before running off hysterically laughing.  
Ashlyn entered the room in a nice clean grey top that fit her nicely and a pair of run down jeans.  
“Christ Ashlyn you just had a shower and you put on some ratty pair of jeans not only is it going to get the cushions dirty but it wouldn’t hurt to put something clean on would it?” This was strange behavior her wife wasn’t usually this snappy. Ashlyn was determined to find out why by the end of the day. “Al chill it’s for when I take Cormac out to work on the truck”.  
There was no use negotiating with Ali on most cases Ali always had the last word and even Ashlyn knew when not to test her patience and today was one of the days. “Don’t tell me to chill go change” this was all Ali had to say to make Ashlyn retrieve back into the bedroom.

A few moments later breakfast was laid nicely on the table the children and Ali were seated patiently waiting for Ashlyn to change. “Ma isn’t it pay day today?” Riley raising her voice breaking the silence  
“Yes it is, we’ll all discuss that after breakfast like usual”  
small talk was made until Ashlyn came back this time round wearing a nice pair or shorts.

Breakfast went along smoothly there was orange juice, waffles and scrambled eggs that was devoured by all five of them.

Ashlyn pulled out a book from the cabinet draw “Okay today’s the same like every weekend but it’s the first weekend of the month so you get your allowances Cormac and Riley 200 dollars and Elizabeth 20, go to your rooms inspection will be in the next half hour. Dismissed”

As the children took their plates to the kitchen to rinse before loading the dishwasher they scurried away to their bedrooms. Ali was washing the left over dishes in the sink. Ashlyn was putting away the condiments in the overhead cupboards when Ali jumped as an arm slipped around her waist and Ashlyn snuggled her face in Ali’s neck. “Never got a proper good morning from you” kissing up her neck. Ali let out a little chuckle “Good morning ma’am” she said jokingly.  
Ashlyn released herself “Thanks for breakfast babe” as she left the kitchen.

Elizabeth was first up for room inspection although she’s only 6 years old she likes to join in on whatever her older siblings are doing even if it’s boring chores. All Ashlyn really did was walk around with a clipboard and nodding at every ‘check’ point in her room that was the bed and toy box and her bathroom that she hardly uses as she likes to use the bathroom in their bathroom as she’s not tall enough to turn the lights on. At the end of her inspection Ashlyn would give a golden star next to Lizzy’s name.

She entered Cormac’s room he stood there beside his desk, she went round and inspected his bathroom, closet and bed she then came to the end where she told him he had passed. She did the same with Riley, every week without fail her children pass the test. It was only really done as a threat almost for them to keep their rooms tidy and making sure that they were working within the house system.

During the day various errands are made and the whole house is cleaned with everyone helping each other, by 1’oclock everything was near finishing Ashlyn was working with Cormac on her old truck, Riley was in the gym and Elizabeth was with Ali in the office on her iPad playing games as Ali crunched down numbers for her upcoming project. “As soon as you pass your license on Monday this trucks yours’ son” Ashlyn said screwing something in under the hood.  
“Are you for reals Ash”  
“Yes I am”  
“Thanks”  
“But you got to pass your exams this year and get good grades, still concentrating on lacrosse and football you understand. I’m giving you your freedom that comes with age but so does responsibility, when I was your age I had to work odd jobs as well as hold a place in a fast food restaurant that had hard shifts, to pay for my first car. I know we aint living in those days no more so I don’t get why I can’t pass it down to you. All I ask in return is work hard at school so you get it easy for the rest of your life” she said ruffling his hair.

“Thanks, I’m sure I’ll get good grades this year. With my lacrosse team I’m surely gonna make captain for next season coach said that my leadership skills must’ve come from you”  
Ashlyn let out a smug laugh  
“Get changed it’s nearly 5 I got to take you to football practice soon” Ashlyn said packing up her tool box with her oily black fingers. As she was shelving the box Ali came up behind her along with Elizabeth in tow.  
“Well if it aint my little snug bug and her queen” picking up Elizabeth and placing her upon her hip. “My little snug bug isn’t quite so little anyore” she said struggling a little holding her up.  
“Ash when you take Cormac out tonight stop by the shops and pick up a few things please” as Ali handed her a small shopping list.  
Ashlyn put Elizabth down carefully wiped her brow and then her hands on her shirt.  
“Skimmed milk or whole milk?”  
“Skimmed we ran out this morning, oh and some Panadol I’ve been getting these major headaches”  
“Okay I’ll write it down when I get back into the house, where’s Riley?”  
“She’s in the gym I think”  
“Are you serious, tell her to get her ass up here and rake the lawn I told her to do it again properly because she half assed it this morning”  
“You need to watch your mouth Ash, Elizabeth’s is right here”  
“Yea yea I know but it makes me frustrated that she has gone and done that like intentionally ignored me and left the job. If I walk out there, there’s still gonna be fucking leaves aroun…”  
“ASH. You need to calm down Lizzy…I’m sure she hasn’t done it intentionally to aggravate you. You need to take it more easy on her she tries.”  
“Obviously not hard enough”  
With that Ali left giving Ashlyn a disappointing look. She puffed out hard, after a quick shower and change she went down to the basement and knocked hard on the door before entering angrily. Riley was on the rowing machine with her headphones in. she could obviously see that Ashlyn was pissed off, “How many fucking times have I told you? That you do not leave a job undone. I specifically asked you to redo the lawn because you haven’t done it properly the first time round” Ashlyn stood there holding her keys and coat.

Riley got up “Why do you always feel the need to criticize me all the time you’re finding a fault in my work. Never ever supporting me the way you do Cormac”  
“Don’t turn this into a compare thing with your brother, I’ve simply told you to do something but here you are instead”

There were a few minutes of back and fourth screaming as Ali ran down into the basement to join them “Ash, I thought you WERE GONNA ASK HER NICLEY what did we talk about?” Ashlyn attempted to push aside Ali but she wasn’t having it.  
“You always need to feel like you’re in command all the time. Just because your job is to shout at people and not care for them doesn’t mean you have to do it to us, even Ma says that you’re too controlling and aggressive towards us”

Ashlyn looked at Ali who was avoiding eye contact “Is that true Al?”  
Ali remained silent. “Riley go and do the lawn now, when I come back and if I find it a state you’re going to be in trouble”  
“What are you going to do, you alcoholic. That’s right ma’s always complaining about the bottles she finds in the Jeep. You’re a sad case of a mom.” Riley shouted as she stormed upstairs.

All Ashlyn could do was look at Ali who was already crying.  
After taking Cormac to football they stopped on the way to the local grocery store to pick up food that was asked for earlier. Quickly piling the stuff in the basket at the till she left Cormac to pay with her credit card as she went to grab a final thing. “Meet me in the car”  
handing him the keys.

She wandered down the alcohol aisle, her eyes raked over the various spirits. She picked up a cheap bottle of whiskey made sure her son was out of sight before purchasing her dirty little secret. Her son wasn’t in the car yet but she saw him talking to a blonde nearby. “yea, I played against the Denver devils a few times they’re good I guess but Hunter number 54 right? Can’t pass the ball to save his life” he finished off as Ashlyn placed a hand on his shoulder. “Who’s this?” Ashlyn said  
“This is Brittany, she just moved form Nashville. Her brother was at training tonight” Ashlyn giving her a little wave “Well hope to see you round” Cormac said before turning round towards their car.  
“Ash why you gotta do that, I was just talking to her. I woulda seen you walk pass so I could’ve finished the convo without you awkwardly standing behind me”  
“I never pass up the chance to meet a pretty girl”  
“You’re rank Ash, you will have plenty of time to introduce yourself later on when I bring her home”  
Ashlyn paused “Aren’t you the cocky one”

Ashlyn pulled up into the garage, Cormac unloaded his kit from the boot “make sure to hose it down and hang it, don’t want the stuff stinking up the joint” she locked the car and walked away.

Dropping the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and unpacking the items before stacking them into the cupboards. “Smells good Ma” Cormac walking into dining room giving Ali a kiss “Cormac please do not leave that inside wash it and hang it before eating”  
“Yes Ma”  
“And have a shower” Ali shouted after him seeing him slip out the sliding garden doors.

Dinner was spaghetti bolognaise which was ate mostly in silence. The only conversation that were happening was between Elizabeth, Riley and Ali or Cormac and Ashlyn. As the evening drew to an end Everyone was spent. Ali was brushing her teeth in the steaming bathroom after a fresh shower as Ashlyn was getting changed.  
“You’re still mad at me?” She said shirtless leaning on the frame  
“Yes”  
“Why, because I was asserting my rules and basic house functions that need to be done?”  
“You know exactly how I feel about all this Ash, it’s not just that”  
“I think that you’re being stupid for thinking that” at this moment it was evident Ali lost it.  
“What are you talking about Ashlyn you’re bringing work life home. I don’t need you telling me what to do and how things should be done. I’m 34 years old very capable of doing a task my way not only that, fair enough when Cormac was 15 a few chores here and there are all right but over the years you’ve just made this household run like the fucking army. So what the lawn isn’t mowed or raked right or the cars aren’t cleaned every weekend. Or their shoes aren’t polished, you’re stealing them form their childhood. Cormac’s 17 and he hasn’t got many friends because you’re overprotective of who he hangs out with thinking if he has bad friends then it’ll jeopardize the life you want for him. YOU WANT for him, have you not realized that because he absolutely adores you and has the upmost respect he’s blinded that you’re taking away his social life. Riley you always have her under a fucking microscope always looking and waiting for her to fuck up so you can scrutinize her. Yes we know she has anger issues and isn’t the brightest kid but it’s not right that you lash out all your anger onto her…”  
“I’ve never ever physically hurt any of you”  
“what’s that got to do with emotionally bullying her?”  
“You’re making me sound like an arsehole”  
“Ashlyn don’t you see I need you to be supporting her more, she’s an amazing athlete but you’re hardly here to see her play. At her hockey game last week, she was voted for player of the match and her soccer games you haven’t been to a single one this season. I feel like you can do better than this. I let you for the last 3 years play army at home but I need you to stop and turn it down on the kids. You need to get rid of this plastic idea of a perfect family.”  
“How about Elizabeth I haven’t done a single thing to her”  
“Maybe you’ll get her right”  
“Low blow, I’ll sleep on the couch tonight” as Ashlyn got her stuff “I love you” waiting for a reply as Ali stood there staring into the mirror trying not to cry. She didn’t say it back.

Sunday morning came faster than Ashlyn liked. After church everyone settled into their Sunday routine of homework and revision. Ashlyn was in the office for most of the day only seeing Ali when she had to pop in to collect some files for her project. Staying up last night evaluating everything that was said Ashlyn still couldn’t see it any better from Ali’s point of view. All she knew was her actions were hurting Ali and her family and that made her only feel worse about the situation. So she decided it was time for a drink, pulled out a glass from her drawer and poured herself one. It was chilled as the bottle that was bought yesterday sat in the mini fridge under her desk. Ashlyn should have been working on revising for her detective exam coming up because her service in the army was coming to a close. She knew that it was only a matter of time for when they would call for her last tour.

She had been slowly drinking since 4 in the office avoiding most of her family. It was takeaway Chinese that night she ate that in her office alone, Elizabeth had regularly strolled in to deliver her cups of coffee and to see what Ashlyn had been up to, “Ashy what’s that” pointing to the bottle of whiskey that was already a quarter finished.  
“It’s adult juice little bug” slurring her words a little smiling at the young girl.  
“When I’m old like you and Ma can I have some?”  
Ashlyn chuckled “Me and Ma aren’t old silly, you may have just a little when you’re older. Now get outta here it’s school tomorrow, grab a cookie and a glass of milk I’ll tuck you in”  
Elizabeth yawned and slowly walked out the room. Ashlyn didn’t drink any of the coffee but instead poured and downed another glass of whiskey.

She got up and turned the lights off before walking upstairs towards Elizabeth’s bedroom. She saw her little girl sitting in bed with a book on her lap and her half eaten biscuit and milk on the coffee table beside her. Ashlyn flicked the lights off and sat on her bed, the bedroom was dimly lit with her fairy light as well as her purple lava lamp.

“The story of jack and the beanstalk, I loved this book” Ashlyn said as Elizabeth snuggled deeper under the blankets.

By the time she had finished the book the alcohol had hit her because as soon as she stood up she felt uneasy and a little out of it. Ashlyn gave an already sleeping Elizabeth a goodnights kiss before attempting to close the door quietly.

A slightly intoxicated Ashlyn stumbled into her room where Ali was sleeping on her side facing away from the door, Ashlyn quickly hopped in beside her and drew Ali in closer so their bodies were touching. “You reek of alcohol” Ali muttered  
“mmmhmmm”  
Ali tried to pull away but Ashlyn had a good grip on her  
“I missed you”  
“I wasn’t the one who locked themselves in the study all day”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Ash baby you don’t realize you’re hurting us” Ali said softening up  
She turned round to face Ashlyn she had a goofy smile on her face “Can I ask you something”  
Ashlyn nodded childishly  
“Can we go get some help, work on you and me for us and the kids?” Ali was hoping Ashlyn wasn’t too drunk for this conversation.  
“Yes baby, for us and the kids”  
Ali skeptically looked at Ashlyn before leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss became heated very quickly with roaming hands, an innocent kiss turned into needy grabbing. Ashlyn was drunk but still capable of touching Ali in the way Ali needed her. That night both of them were satisfied and all troubles seemed to have subsided for now, Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali as they slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update, I'm starting to write again. Hopefully it's going to be frequent updates if not bare with me please. This chapter does hit close to substance abuse and all, if it is uncomfortable for you I do apologize in advance but I am doing research on how to integrate into my writing as ethical and considerately as I can. Thanks, hope you enjoy.

The alarm went off at 5:30. Ashlyn was hesitant to open her eyes, usually she would be thankful for her body clock having her up and running by half five but with the years slowly coming along, her tolerance for alcohol erodes. Ashlyn had found out that her body doesn’t appreciate it as much as she used to.

 

Ali was curled up harmoniously sleeping next to her, Ashlyn traced the delicate features of Ali’s face slowly, taking her time to admire the person she once fell in love that only grew stronger as they grew together. Just for today she thought to herself she would treat her family to a few extra minutes of sleep, Ashlyn proceeded to turned off the alarm to prevent any further interruptions and laid beside ail drawing her closer to combine the warmth of their bodies before closing her eyes again.

 

“Ashlyn… wake up you let us over sleep” Ali said as she yanked the covers away from Ashlyn, the sudden exposure to the cold caught her off guard. Adjusting to the senses exposure in the room. She sat up slowly letting out a small whine. “what time is it Al?”  
“7:10, I’ve already made breakfast”  
“Well have the kids eaten?”  
“No, when have we ever eaten before all of us are at the table, we were waiting for you” Ali’s words trailing after her as she rushed out the room.

Ashlyn sat up defeated letting out a sigh

 “oh”. 

Breakfast went along smoothly, it was a simple affair with only the basic cereal and toast. Every one prepared to leave at around 7:20 for school, Ali had to take the youngest Lizzy to school as she went to a different one slightly further away than the local high school. Riley had come downstairs with Cormac; they were about to start walking out the door before Ashlyn had called for Riley. “It’s ok cori go without me I’ll catch up”  
Riley walked slowly into the kitchen where Ashlyn was standing nursing a black coffee. “I want to apologize for the things I said yesterday, it was out of order and I should be more tolerant” Ashlyn had tried to converse without making eye contact. Riley stood there momentarily looked back at Ashlyn without flinching, it was as if Ashlyn’s words had meant nothing.  
“If you were sorry you’d stop doing it and saying those things” there was a silence, Ashlyn nodded her head,  
“You’re right and I…”  
She was interrupted before she could finish what  she had wanted to say, Ali had Elizabeth attached to her hip and her bag and keys in the other hand, with that Riley left holding the door open for Ali.  
  
“Fuck me, this isn’t going to be easy” Ashlyn placed her empty mug on the island in the kitchen and went upstairs to change and officially start her day.  
  
It was just past mid day before Ali had came back from the office for a brief moment to get some lunch. She strolled into Ashlyn’s office slowly looking down at the ground. Ashlyn had her hair in a messy bun and her glasses on the crook of her nose pointing her eyes to Ali.  
“You ok babes?”  
“Yea I am, Emmet at works getting married soon so works no too stressful at the moment. Having said that, my project is due in soon”

Her attitude seemed to lighten up within seconds of talking to Ashlyn.  
“That’s good, I think Emmet was the one at your work junction last year?”  
“Yea he was, lovely guy…” there was a comfortable silence  
“Soooo, big question. Have you thought more on what we talked about last night” Ali cautiously asked with a raised eyebrow  
“When?”  
“Well you know, before we…got too distracted” Ali’s expressions changed slightly to a monotone delivery. In reality Ashlyn does remember what they had been talking about before they had sex but she hadn’t given it more thought, so she did what she knew would keep the conversation positive or at least neutral.  
“Of course I have, I was about to search up some therapists today” Ashlyn lied

Ali looked at her inquisitively for a few moments before smiling, her body language became slightly buoyant. She skipped into the office and straddled Ashlyn’s wrapping her legs around her waist.  
“Ashlyn, I want you to know that this means a lot to me. I will be here by your side every step of the way I promise.” She had a light grasp on Ashlyn’s jaw. They both lent in to engage in a kiss, things had started to get frisky fast. Ashlyn moved her hand to unbutton Ali’s blouse,  
“Ash, I can’t I have to be back to work in 15 minutes” she panted into Ashlyn’s ear but low key didn’t want her to stop  
Ashlyn let out a frustrated growl “Better make cum quick then you slut” was all Ashlyn retorted with smiling wrapping her hand around her throat. Ali dug her nails into Ashlyn’s back earning a moan from Ashlyn.  
“You know I love it when you talk like that”

Ali could never back down from a challenge.

 

Ali was bent over with her chest on the table taking Ashlyn from behind.  
“Fuck Ali, come for me”  
Ash she started thrusting faster grabbing onto the lose articles of clothing still left on Ali’s body.

 **BZZZ BZZZZ BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ BZZZZ**  

“ASH I’m Cumming baby, slowly please” Ali whimpered out as her body quivered to the climax, the buzzing sound had been irritating Ashlyn that inhibited her from finishing. 

 **BZZZ BZZZZ BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ BZZZZ**

Ashlyn looked up and around the room for the source of the noise,  
“Al is that a phone or you got something else hiding here” she pulled Ali in by the waist rubbing the head of her cock along Ali’s slit.  
“It’s a phone I think” She replied as she stood up putting her underwear back on. Ashlyn ran her fingers through her short styled hair and buckled her trousers up then began to scrummage through the things on the desk that managed to actually stay on.  
“Hello, Ashlyn Harris speaking”  
“Hello Mrs. Harris this is Gina Patel, Principle Freeman’s sectary. There has been an incident with Riley today that involved another student. If it’s possible we would like you and your partner to come to the school as soon as possible.”  
“Is everything ok?”  
“Everything should be”  
“Thank you Gina, my wife and I will be there in 15” Ashlyn finished off.  
Ali was sitting in the office sofa looking up at Ashlyn in a lustful way. “I am very tempted to just call in sick today” as she spread her legs open while maintaining eye contact with the short haired woman.  
“Riley’s in trouble…I think, we need to go down to the school, maybe you can call in the office for a family issue” Grabbing a coat and her car keys as she walked out the door leaving Ali frustrated on the sofa.  
“I’m going to change real quick” she shouted from the bottom of the staircase, Ali slowly got up to the bathroom to wash her face off, she was already practically in formal wear that just looks a little crinkled. She quickly re did her hair and applied light make up on, by the time she was done Ashlyn came down.

 

She was wearing a nice fitting office shirt and some black trousers smelling nice. “Who you trying to impress, the head or me?” Ali joked. There was no response

The car ride up to the school took around less than 10 minutes, it was a cold blissful walk to the admissions department located on the other side of the actual school itself. They had to pass the schools massive sports field and other facilities to access it. Ali had looped her arm through Ashlyn’s which were tucked into the coat pockets. The sky was dark as winter was on it’s way, the weather had been temperamental over the course of the week with dramatic changes in temperature. Ali was wearing a pair of black leather gloves that accompanied her coat nicely.  
“Did you ever play soccer in high school Ash” Ali tried to create small talk with Ashlyn sensing her anger build up thought it would be beneficial to try and diffuse her just a little before the meeting.  
“Wasn’t a big soccer fan Ali you know this, heard from people around you were quite the performer”  
“annnnnd who may you have heard those lies from”  
“Only your biggest fans, Kyle and your family. Plus, I see with Cormac, putting him to shame”

“Aren’t you quite the sweet talker”  
“Al you would made it big you know, shouldn’t have stooped at college” there was a brief pause. Ali unlatched her self before striding off.  
“Who’s fault was that” she muttered leaving Ashlyn to catch up.  
  
“Thank you so much Mrs. and Mrs. Harris for joining me and Riley today” Principle Freeman extended his arm to greet the couple.  
“Call us Ali and Ashlyn by al means, Mr. Freeman” Ali had interjected welcoming the handshake  
“Only if you call be Sean” He chuckled. They had a seat before Riley was called into the office, for a local school it was quite prestigious, the office was presented nicely and had a formal vibe to it.

Riley avoided eye contact with both her parents dragging her feet slowly across the wooden floor, there was another seat in-between the couple to allow riley to sit down.  
  
“Riley I would like to offer you the chance to tell your parents the incident that had occurred this afternoon and give you the opportunity now to clarify or explain it yourself. Feel free to express your feelings, what is said in this room I’m sure can be discussed, we recognize a mature young adult when we see one and I’m sure the people in this room will all agree you are one thus you will be respected and treated as one” Sean looking at the pair for a consensus.

Ali began to run her hand through Riley’s hair slowly “Riley sweetheart, what happened”. Riley had raised her head making eye contact with Mr. Freemans soft eyes.  
“I skipped Biology to hang out with my friend David and his girlfriend Rachel, all we did we did was hang behind the GYM.”  
“David Buckley is a fellow member of Riley’s Biology class, I do not believe however his friend Rachel…attends Lakewood College. Please continue Riley”  
She looked down again to her hands that rested in her lap.  
“We were all smoking, sharing only a little bit of weed” she protested fast “David handed me a small clear bag filled with I don’t know, I presumed some sort of pills  and told me to keep it for the next few days, at first I didn’t want to and I was about to walk away and he was going to let me but he offered to pay me to keep it.” Riley finished looking guilty at both her parents this time.

 

Ali let out a small gasp as Ashlyn stayed silent staring as Riley but her glare softened up as Riley began to sob into Ali.  
“Thank you Riley for sharing that with us, I know it is very tempting to cave into these things but god is always testing us. We must remain strong” he said offering her tissues. Ashlyn raised her brow up, her facial started with confusion transcending into annoyance.  
Mr. Freeman proceeded to talk.  
“David has been taken into police questioning as it had been done on school property but denies all knowledge of the pills identified as ecstasy, we can’t tell you much on the girlfriend though. I believe Miss. Emilio was the one that had caught you all, is that correct Riley?”

She nodded in response.

“An incident like this isn’t ignored or left without repercussions, do you understand Mrs. And Mrs. Harris. I will have to speak to the board about this and sort out the situation with David and his family, we will be in touch but for the time being Riley will be suspended.”  
“Thank you so much Mr. Freeman, for your time.” Ali helping up a tearful Riley.

“Thank you Mr. Freeman for bringing this to our attention, on behalf of Riley I would like to apologize for her behavior. We will talk and be sure to take disciplinary action.” Ashlyn hadn’t said a word the whole meeting until now.  
“Please it’s Sean and don’t be too hard on her”

Ashlyn drew the door open to let Ali and Riley through first  
“Mrs. Harris, can I have a word”  
She turned round looking at Sean hesitantly, she wanted to be anywhere but here. It felt like high school for her all over again, she knew every nook and cranny of the musty principles office back in her day. Ashlyn slowly shut the door and took a seat in one that riley had previously occupied.

“Ashlyn, you can call me Ashlyn Sean”  
“Ashlyn, I couldn’t help but notice your full attention wasn’t engaged in the meeting, tell me if I’m wrong but you’re an addict”

There was an intense pause, if Ashlyn took a disliking to Sean before this hadn’t helped it at all now

“My family and personal business that occur outside this school is non of your concerns Sean, I pay tuition to keep both Cormac and Riley in a great education, ran by a great principle… so I don’t insult your sanity please don’t insult mine.” She stood up to leave in anger.  
“You couldn’t stop looking at the time as soon as you stepped foot into my office, you kept flicking your finger nails, which must I say was immensely annoying but I ignored it. When your hand was still. Which was a very rare sight but occurred 3 times I noticed a tremor, now I may very well be overstepping the boundaries here and be so wrong, if I am get me sacked but my sister was a drug addict for many years. I’ve studied the way an addict thinks been a psychology teacher before a principle” he pulls out a card and hands it to her “The church offers good meetings in a safe environment every Monday evening, may I suggest you try Ashlyn”

 

She accepts the card, shocked at the observations that had been made of her. Turns to leave the room but before she does almost whispers a small thank you.

  
“Ashlyn what took you so long it’s freezing out here and it’s only 1” Ali stated impatiently waiting outside the car  
“Sorry I was in the bathroom” Ashlyn unlocked the doors to their range rover sport letting both the girls in.  
The car ride home was mostly in silence with the car radio playing in the background, once they got home it was time for Elizabeth to be picked up which Ashlyn had offered to do.

 

Waiting outside for Elizabeth and her ‘gang’ as she loved to call her friends rock up through the play ground a familiar face showed up.  
“Hey stranger, haven’t seen you around in like forever”  
 Ashlyn quickly recognized that voice fast, looking up from her phone meeting the other persons gaze.  
“Christen”

They had embraced in a long hug before pulling apart  
“Haven’t seen you since after you and Tobin’s Honeymoon and that must be what, 6 odd years ago. Oh my god how are you guys doing.”

“We’ve been doing well, maxi’s in high school. Oh how does time fly by, it feels like yesterday I was taking her out to slumber parties and a week ago I was cleaning up after her, we’ve got another little one coming soon though around 4 months” as christen opened her jacket a little to show Ashlyn a prominent bump outline.  
“That’s great news, I did have a little sense from that hug but wasn’t going to jump to conclusions, I know right time..”  
“ASHYY, why are you here”  
“Hey little snug bug, how was your day” Ashlyn bent down to pick up Elizabeth and her bag up.  
“Why are you here and where’s MA?”  
“Don’t you love me silly?”  
“No I do, but you smell funny” Elizabeth sassily said scrunching up her nose. Christen giggled a little.  
“I don’t believe we’ve met officially, last time I saw you, you were all tucked up in your mommy’s belly” Christen looking caringly at Elizabeth.  
“My names Eli-zabeth, but my friends and Ma like to call me Lizzy” still clinging on to Ashlyn.  
“Snug Bug this is MA and my old friend Auntie Christen” It was Elizabeth turn to go shy and snuggle her head into Ashlyn’s neck.

“Where’s Tobin?”  
“She’s busy at work, you know how coaching can be. I think it’s u18 girls practice today on the field at LC, Lakewood college. She’s been nervous the whole week with moving and all from California and finding work here. My business just started to make profits as well so, so far so good I guess.”  
“Wow, I’d love to talk about all this more, Lizzy here gets cranky if she doesn’t have an afternoon nap should get her back soon, It’s literally Jurassic park in the house after school with these lot, come by for dinner this week Ali and I would more than love to catch up.” Ashlyn juggling holding Elizabeth up a lunch bag, digs into her pocket to find a card with her number on to give Christen.

“Awe shit” as all the cards from her wallet falls scattered over the ground, she went to put Elizabeth down and begin to collect them up but christen had beaten her to it.  
“Here let me” Ashlyn gesturing her Christen to give her the cards. As Christen stood up she picked up one card that looked unofficial, Ashlyn recognized it as the one Sean the head teacher gave her earlier that day.  
“That’s for a friend, he’s having a rough time at the moment” Ashlyn lied putting her wallet in her pocket and handing Christen another one.

 Call me later, we’ll organize something. It was lovely seeing you Ashlyn”  
“I will, likewise. It’ll be good to catch up again, see you soon” taking Elizabeth’s hand and walking off.  
“Bye Lizzy” Christen waving at the child as Elizabeth reciprocates the hand movement.

 

Dinner had gone by smoothly nothing unusual happened, tension rose a little in the evening when Riley and Cormac were washing up, Ashlyn sat at the Kitchen island working on her laptop. It was around 9:30 when Ashlyn declared she was going for a run, Ali had looked at her with suspicion but dropped it when Cormac and riley also announced they were also leaving to go sleep.

 

She had changed into work out gear and headed for the door, halfway down the block out of sight of her house she pulled out a card that Sean had given to search up the location of the church. It was about a 20 minute run away if she was fast.

 

The church wasn’t a typical looking one but more of a modern day hall, small in size but the warmth from indoors seeped out and could be felt a few feet away from the entrance.

 

 _Here it fucking goes, it’s now or never Ashlyn_ she thought to herself

She leant in to open the door until a hand from behind firmly grabbed her shoulder.


End file.
